


Pressure Off

by Evans_and_Stan



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, NC-17, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evans_and_Stan/pseuds/Evans_and_Stan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John starts to have some unresolved feelings towards his long time best friend and band partner. Will he decide to act upon them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With the upcoming single on its way to being released, the idea for this fic surfaced and my writing block was diminished! I will try to update frequently! As always, comments are very much appreciated :D

_This is wrong. Everything about this is wrong, very wrong._ John groaned while Simon glanced at him with a quirk of his eyebrows; his eyes glimmering as bright as the blue sky, making John's longing for him increase deeper inside him. He's had these feelings before, but had always been able to quench them with some ease. Not this time, this time it was back with a vengeance and as for why he had no answer.

"You okay Johnny? You don't look so good."

Simon's voice snapped him back to reality and John quickly smiled to hide the trace of his inner struggle.

"I'm fine, just anxious for our fans to hear the new single that's all."

Simon pursed his lips, clearly not buying the reply, but not pressing it any further as he turned back to watch the workers prepare the small venue for their much anticipated performance. It was to be the first time that Pressure Off would be performed beginning to end and John began to feel the beginnings of butterflies in his stomach as he did for every other performance. Even after 30+ years of performances after performances, the nerves never seem to fully go away. As for Simon, he never gets nervous. The man could go to a strip bar for the first time and do an improvised routine that would make the place go absolutely mad without even breaking a sweat. Among many other things, John admired him for his undoubtedly confidence. John shook himself inwardly and focused his attention back on the present time again. He couldn't let his wandering thoughts get the better of him, especially on a night as important as this one. Everything had to be perfect.

"How much longer Simon?" he heard Nick ask, his impatience to get the ball rolling showing through the tone in his voice, and Simon being his usual happy-go-lucky self responded with a short laugh and a "Very soon."

John smirked before excusing himself to his dressing room backstage, the neediness to be alone for a little while consuming him. Once there, he locked the door and walked over to his bags laying on the floor next to the elongated full body mirror. Although the days of the 80s were long gone, he still couldn't resist the temptations of makeup every once in a while and with tonight being a very special occasion, a little bit of eyeliner surely wouldn't hurt anybody. Hell, Nick wears it on a daily basis and nobody gives him shit for it! John chuckled at that truth before applying the black color around his eyes, smudging it to perfection and smiling to himself when he had completed the task. Not too dark, not too light, just the right amount to highlight the features his eyes would give away. _Would Simon notice the difference in their beauty?_ John mentally slapped himself for even thinking such a thing. _I am a straight man, I love my wife._ As much as he silently chanted that line over and over again, he still couldn't get the lingering sensual thoughts of Simon to leave his overloaded mind. John sighs. _Oh bloody hell._


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you all so much for coming! We hoped you enjoyed and loved our new single! Stay tuned for more updates on the album and the tour that will follow it. Goodnight everyone!"

Simon placed the mic back on its stand before grabbing Nick and John's hand, bowing gracefully to the screaming audience. John smiled and waved, breaking off the bow to blow a few kisses to the ladies in the front row and laughing when they started getting hysterical. John felt Simon's arm wrap around his waist and a new set of butterflies entered his stomach. But John clenched through it as they took one last bow before departuring backstage and it was only when they had made it, then Simon unwrapped himself from John's side.

"Thank God that was a success!" Nick exclaimed before plopping himself down on the nearest sofa.

"Did you have any doubts my dear friend?" Simon asked, his face already in its teasing demeanor.

"You know me, just wanna make our fans proud."

"I think he was more worried about his nail polish getting chipped," Roger chimed in, laughing when Nick whipped around to give him a dreadful glare.

"I put on a thick coat," he growled in response around Simon's howling laughter.

John sighs, his cyclonic thoughts not fully letting himself enjoy the success of their performance, nor this beautiful humorous moment. Simon noticed John's unusual silence and nudged his arm; a puzzling expression revealing on his face. But John offered no explanation to his odd behavior, just responded with a shrug and a soundless "Nothing." Again, Simon didn't press it any further, but it didn't stop him from showing his displeasure facial wise.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. I think it's time I head outta here," John finally spoke, faking the display of a big yawn and the droopiness of his eyes.

"I was wondering why you were so quiet, guess that explains it," Nick chuckled.

John was aware of Simon's eyes burning a hole through his head, but tried his best to ignore it as he said his goodbyes to everyone before heading out to the waiting cars. Getting in one, he ordered the driver to take him to the hotel they were staying at and pleaded in silence to have a nice relaxing and peaceful ride there. But no, his mind wouldn't have that because instead he found himself dreamily envisioning Simon coming to his hotel room, surprising him with a bottle of tequila with his most famous quirky, adorably charming smile. John's dreamlike self smiled back, reaching out and pulling Simon towards his lips, locking them with his like it was the most normal gesture in the world. And Simon being Simon, set the bottle on the nearest table to then encircle his arms around John's ass, lifting him up until John wrapped his suspended legs around Simon's waist; the kiss deepening instantly. John jolted out his sexual haze when the sound of the driver's voice became more persistent and louder; the deep and needy moans from his dream echoing away into the distance.

"I have a life here too ya know," the driver said impatiently.

Clearly he had spent a great deal of time trying to wake John and was now very irritated. John sheepishly apologized before tipping him and exiting the car, still deeply disturbed by the dream he hadn't completely shaken. _I'm losing my goddamn mind._ John let out a long winded breath before entering the hotel, going straight into the elevator and punching in the floor number to his hotel room. When the doors opened, John practically ran down the hallway towards his room, not wanting anyone to have the chance to see him and demand to have an autograph or a photo taken. He quickly swiped the hotel card and waited for the green light to flash before opening the door and dashing inside, letting the door automatically close behind him. John breathed a sigh of relief that he could now be alone for the rest of the night. He went over to the fridge where a heavily supplied amount of alcoholic beverages sat. John contemplated on which one to choose, finally deciding on a bottle of the highly expensive Winston Cocktail. John popped the lid off with ease before slumping onto the silk fabricated couch; bottle in one hand, TV remote in the other. He began flicking through the channels almost aimlessly as he took swing after swing of the bottle. He finally settled on watching HGTV's House Hunters because why the hell not? Minutes soon turned to hours and by the time the 5th episode had aired, John had drank the entire bottle; his mind now a swirling mass of thoughts all trying to come out at once. _Hmm I wonder what time it is. Is it past midnight? I wonder where the others are. Simon's probably still partying. We were great tonight, especially Simon. I like Simon Le Bon. I like him a lot. No, wait a minute you idiot! You don't just like him! You love him!_ If John hadn't been so drunk, he might've had a heart attack from the silently announced truth, but because of his current state, he simply sighed contently, slumped even further into the couch and dozed off into a hazy, dizzying slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

It was still early in the morning hours when John woke up again, the effects of a massively induced hangover starting to take control as he sat up from his current position, groaning when the throbbing pain in his temple stabbed right through him without any mercy. He gritted his teeth through the pain as he moved to turn on the lamp sitting at the table next to the couch, and when the light shown straight into his eyes, he instantly regretted his decision. _Why did the whole bottle of a Winston Cocktail have to hurt so damn much?!_ It almost made getting hammered to complete and utter oblivion not worth it....almost.

The sound of the nearby sink running made John almost jump right off the couch, his pounding headache stalling for a brief moment.

"Who's there?!" John called out, trying desperately to see into the tiny kitchen from where he sat.

"Who do you think?" a familiar voice answered back and John immediately detected it as Simon's.

"What the fuck are you doing in my hotel room? And how did you even get in?"

He heard Simon chuckle before seeing him appear from out of the kitchen to the other side of the couch with a glass of water balancing in his hand.

"I came to check on you. You've been acting strange all day. And as for getting in, I asked the front desk lady for a spare card. It wasn't all that difficult, turns out she's a huge fan."

John recognized the humorous tone, but was too agonizingly in pain to laugh or even crack a smile. Instead, he gave a feeble nod and took the glass from Simon, drinking the substance until there wasn't a single drop left.

After placing the glass on the coffee table in front of him, John leaned back on the couch once more, watching as Simon moved to sit on the other side of the curved couch.

"Now, you wanna tell me what's been on your mind?"

John sighed at Simon's worried demeanor, knowing that if he said too much, he could ruin their friendship and partnership forever. And no hangover in the world would be able to overpower the pain John knew he would face if that ever happened.

"It's nothing important," he muttered, averting his gaze away from Simon's.

"Obviously it was important enough for you to drown yourself in a whole bottle of alcohol, so tell me."

John slowly looked back at Simon, his heart beating a mile a minute as he let out a slightly shaky breath. Simon noticed John's behavior, and leaned over, placing his hand on John's in an act of comfort.

"You know you can tell me anything John," he murmured, his blue eyes piercing John's brown ones with an utter calmness.

John nodded, knowing there was no way out of this, but silently praying that he wasn't about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

"Okay, so I've been having feelings towards someone lately. It's happened before, but not like it is now. This time, I can't get that person out of my head. Not even the alcohol could quench the growing thoughts. It's all just been so goddamn bloody frustrating and I don't know what to do about it!"

John took the free hand that he had and raised it to cover his now closed eyes, shaking his head faintly while trying to surpress the need of just telling Simon the whole truth. There was a long silent pause before Simon spoke again with the softest tone John didn't even know was possible.

"And does this person know about all of this? Have you ever discussed it before?"

"No, you're the only person that knows," John replied, his hand still covering his face as embarrassment washed over him like a never ending tidal wave. He felt incredibly shameful and dirty to have even thought the things that he's thought about his best friend. And here he was, still too much of a coward to admit that the person invading his mind was Simon fucking Le Bon.

"John, Johnny. Look at me please."

John reluctantly moved his hand from his face, not even daring to glance at him as Simon took his other hand in his.

"John, you don't need to feel ashamed for what you feel, it's only natural."

"But, I'm happily married to my beautiful wife, I shouldn't have these feelings anymore!" John protested, the burning desire to drop the subject completely increasing rapidly.

"I know you are Johnny, but if you feel a certain way towards someone else then that's not something you can control. You're only human for christ sakes, don't be so bloody hard on yourself!"

John remained silent, taking in Simon's every word as if it'd be the last ones he'd ever hear. He felt the fear ebbing away until all he had left was simple curiosity and anticipation. _Simon must know, he must know the truth._ But instead of speaking the truth with words, John decided to do the most impulsive thing that he had ever done during his life thus far. Unraveling his hands from Simon's, he reached up to cup them both around his neck, pausing only for a second to finally meet Simon's gaze before leaning forward and capturing his lips with his own in a delicate, exploratory first kiss. He heard Simon gasp in surprise, but to John's own surprise, Simon didn't move away. Instead, he felt hands grasp his hair, pulling him closer, mashing their mouths together harder in a more desperate kiss. John moaned against Simon's mouth with appreciation before parting his lips, allowing Simon's tongue to dance right in. He'd kissed a lot of people during his time, but no other kiss could even compare to the way it felt while kissing Simon and because of that, he wanted more. But the worrying thoughts surfaced in his mind again, and he abruptly stopped the kiss, pulling away almost mortified.

"Oh fuck, what have I done? I'm so sorry Simon, I don't know what came over me!"

John felt like crying, but he knew that was the last thing he should do in dealing with a situation such as the one he was in now. He expected a line of swear words, maybe even a punch across the cheek, but none of that came. Instead, he felt hands wrap around him in a caressing hug, Simon's breath tickling his ear as he spoke.

"What are you apologizing for?"

"What kind of question is that?! I'm apologizing for fucking kissing you!"

John heard Simon's laughter rumbling quietly beside him and he willed the growing tears forming in his eyes to vanish.

"I'm not upset, if that's what you're worried about Johnny."

"You should be," came John's grumbling reply, still not fully comprending why Simon was so calm and unnerved about what just happened.

"Look at me John."

John reluctantly moved back a little so he could look at Simon; their faces now inches apart. He blushed at the realization of how little space there was between them.

"I'm not mad okay?"

John just nodded, not trusting his voice to mask the non quenchable fear that was still relentlessly eating him alive. But what happened next was enough to shock John to the point of death. He felt Simon's lips touch his, just a soft light touch. John froze completely, breathing stopped so the only sound he could hear was the thud of his own heart banging in his chest. When Simon was confident enough that John wouldn't run away, he pressed harder, deepening the kiss as much as John would allow. John's brain finally clicked back on and without anymore hesitation, he parted his mouth once more, moaning when Simon's tongue entered with a smoothness John had only endured just a few minutes ago. To hell with the worrying thoughts, he wasn't going to stop this time. The need to explore and conquer this newly formed relationship overpowered whatever restraint he had left and John embraced that truth by molding his body to Simon's while his hands reached up to grab fist fulls of his dark glossy hair.

"Oh Johnny," Simon breathed against his lips before gently draping himself over him; pressing him down onto the couch, hands still grasping at the soft strands of hair.

John looked up at Simon with slightly hazed out eyes as he reached down in between their bodies, cupping Simon's crotch and squeezing ever so slightly all in the same motion that had them both moaning with anticipation.

"I need you, I want you, all of you," John murmured, latching his mouth onto Simon's neck to display an action of wet slippery kisses along the skin he found there.

He could hear Simon's breath hitch in his throat and his heart skip a beat, as if his words pierced right into the very core of his existence.

"Are you sure you wanna take it that far?"

John heard the slight fear in Simon's tone, and even though his own thoughts were inwardly screaming _"NO!"_ John stubbornly pushed them aside. He couldn't and wouldn't go this far without knowing what Simon was like in bed. The temptation and desire that went with it was far too great to by-pass. John stilled his lips from their busy task, growing a bit nervous at the awkward silence that had bestowed upon them. Looking back up at Simon, he saw a worried look pass through his eyes, but with his next blink, it had vanished.

"Please Simon, tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that we're probably both a little bit crazy and deluded right now," Simon began, pausing only to swipe a strand of hair that had fallen over John's left eye before speaking again. "But I'm intensely intrigued and too incredibly horny to stop now, so I say let's go for it and we'll worry about the details afterwards."

"Okay, then to answer your question....yes, I do really wanna take it this far," John replied back, smiling encouragingly at Simon, relaxing more than he thought he ever could when Simon flashed his dazzling lady killer smile right back.

They remained smiling as they stood from their position on the couch, shedding away their clothes with admiring looks at each other's bodies.

"Where to now Mr. Le Bon?" John murmured against the crook of Simon's neck, lips brushing faintly against his skin.

"Bedroom," he heard Simon choke out.

John nodded silently as he took Simon's hand in his, practically running to the bedroom with Simon following close behind, laughing the entire way there.


	4. Chapter 4

Once inside the bedroom, Simon pushed the door closed behind him with his foot, moaning as John thrusted him against it, trapping his body with his own. John smiled as he began grinding slowly, but firmly against Simon's crotch, feeling the bulge there growing larger in the state of arousal.

"Fuck Johnny, feels so good."

John laughed in response before grasping his hair again, and when he jerked Simon's head back and heard the moans pouring out from the other man's mouth, he felt his own satisfying erection swell to its full extent. John growled softly before biting down on Simon's neck, hard enough for Simon to feel it, but gentle enough so that he wouldn't leave a bruise on the delicate skin. And John almost laughed again when he felt Simon's hands grabbing his ass and pulling him up off of the ground because of the realization that his dream was truly coming alive. John wrapped his long legs around Simon's waist, kissing his lips with a sudden sense of urgency as Simon half blindly walked towards the king sized bed. He underestimated how close he had actually gotten to the bed and in one quick motion, they both landed ungracefully onto it, giggling at their clumsiness like giddy little schoolgirls the whole way down. When they had stopped laughing, John reached up and brushed Simon's face delicately, lovingly and Simon mirrored his actions in the exact same tone.

"You're so beautiful Johnny," he whispered before leaning down and capturing John's lips with his own.

John moved the hand caressing his face to the back of Simon's neck with the other hand following suit, all the while moaning softly into Simon's mouth as his legs wrapped firmly around his waist. Simon took that as a sign to get things started and as he began to move against John's body in a slow and steady motion, John thought he would surely lose all attempts of keeping himself under control.

"Jesus Charlie!" John panted out, a thin sheer line of sweat dripping down his face as a sign of his body starting the heat up in his relentless arousal state.

"Mmmm does that feel good?" Simon asked in response, increasing his paced motions against John's body and John could only utter a wordless moan as he felt his cock rub against Simon's with every grind.

"Please Charlie, I can't take it anymore. Fuck me, oh God please just fuck me!"

Simon stalled his moving hips and moaned as John's plea sent lightning stabbing pulses straight to his groin. John sensed it and reached down in between them, grabbing Simon's cock and giving it a few quick, rough strokes, almost laughing when Simon muttered a "Bloody fucking hell!" and jerked his hips forward involuntarily.

When he found the breath to speak again he said, "I don't have any lube with me, nor condoms. I hadn't planned on making love to you tonight."

The concept of Simon making love to him almost choked John to tears. _We're really doing this, he's really gonna make love to me._  

"It's okay, I trust you."

Simon smiled a little before reaching forward, pressing two of his fingers up to John's lips in a silent request for their permission to enter. John happily obliged, sucking them earnestly. And when Simon pressed them inside the very place his cock would be in just a few short minutes, John thought for sure that he had died and gone to heaven. He started seeing stars as Simon's fingers found the pleasure filled lump inside of him and he let out a long high pitched moan that sounded like lecherous music to Simon's keen hearing.

"Oh fuck, oh my God!" John cried out, digging his fingers into Simon's back as wave after wave of the newly found pleasure coursed through him, igniting every inch of his body inside and out into a scorching flame.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Simon questioned, and through the vision of his narrowed eyes, John could see a mixture of worry and arousal swirling off of him like a raging tornado.

"Hurting me? God no Charlie, I feel fucking amazing!"

Those words seemed to relax Simon enough for him to nod and smile down at him before pulling his fingers out from inside John. John whined softly as he felt the disconnection, a dull ache of neediness quickly turning into a powerful relentless one and with one fluent motion, he crushed himself closer to Simon, grinding his body upwards so that their cocks rubbed against one others in perfect unison once again.

"Jesus Johnny, you're gonna kill me!"

John giggled a little before stopping his movements, his state of release increasing faster than his likings. Simon sensed it and moved up to straddle John's waist, spitting into his hand multiple times as he did. John watched his every move as he stroked his cock, making sure it was as slick and as wet as it could be before lowering himself back on top of John.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? Once it's done, there's no going back."

John reached up again to tangle his hands into Simons slightly sweat soaked hair, pulling him closer once more and mashed his mouth wildly onto Simon's, hoping that with his actions, the message would be clear. And the message was clear because in just a few short seconds, Simon had guided his cock to John's entrance; taking a deep breath in before exhaling it out just he slipped a little inside. John felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as the excruciating pain washed through him like a never ending hurricane. He dug his fingers hard into Simon's back, hard enough to leave a few ugly marks that would last for a few days and he let out a half strangled cry he didn't know he had been holding in.

"Johnny I'm so sorry, baby please don't let me do this to you!"

John shook his head with refusal, knowing that the end result would be spectacular and completely worth the agonizing pain.

"No, keep going," he responded through gritted teeth, breathing through the intrusion the best he could as Simon pushed in a little further.

Simon waited a minute or two before pushing the rest of the way in and John made a crucial mental note to never go without lube ever again. The tears flowed freely from his eyes now and Simon delicately brushed them away with his thumb, a look of pain and regret showing in his face.

"It's okay Charlie, it's getting better now," John reassured him, not wanting the intimate moment to be completely ruined just because of the pain.

And already the pain was subsiding much to John's utter relief as he let out a blissful sigh.

"Is it okay for me to move now?"

John nodded once before bouncing up, changing the angle ever so slightly to hit the pleasure spot inside of him. John gasped in ecstasy as Simon met his bounce with a thrust, hitting his prostate again, but with a more powerful force behind it.

"Jesus Johnny, you're so fucking tight it's almost unbelievable!"

John could only whimper in response as Simon established a steady pace. He wrapped his legs around Simon's waist, crushing his sweat soaked body against Simon's, moaning loudly as he increased the pace, relentlessly thrusting into him almost without remorse.

"Oh my god Charlie, oh my god!" John cried out while tilting his head back, with the burning feeling in the pit of his stomach beginning to surface.

Simon took advantage of John's exposed neck and began licking and kissing every bit of skin found there, groaning as his rhythm began to stutter. And John knew his time was coming quickly too by the way his toes suddenly curled against Simon's skin, the way his breathing came out in short shallow pants, the way his dick felt painfully tight, almost too tight. And he meant to warn Simon, because he never wanted the feeling of being owned, of being wanted and desired like this by someone who he loved to go away. But he couldn't get the words out in time before his orgasm hit. All he could do was cry out his name and moan over and over again as the pleasure coursed through his entire body, lighting every single nerve inside of him on fire.

And somewhere through the haze of it all he heard Simon yelling, "Johnny it's coming, fuck I can't hold it anymore! Johhhnnnyyy!" and John used the last of his energy to squeeze Simon's cock, triggering his orgasm too.

He felt Simon's weight bare down on him as he collapsed in utter exhaustion; panting on overdrive. After a few moments, he pulled his softening dick out of John, sighing contently before leaning forward to capture John's lips in a soft, gentle kiss. John returned the kiss with his own, languishing licking at Simon's mouth before sucking earnestly on his lower lip in utter passion and love. After what seemed like an eternity of kissing and touching one another, John felt Simon shift to lay on his side beside John, his arm draped across his torso like a protective shield. Soon soft snores erupted from their silent surroundings and John smiled a little to himself.

"I love you Simon John-Charles Le Bon."

When John closed his eyes and began to let his tiredness lead him to sleep, he heard the softest unexpected whisper, and he almost had to strain his ears to hear it.

"I love you too John Taylor."

John smiled again and snuggled closer next to Simon, this time letting sleep take over as he plunged into a blissful peace.


End file.
